


A World Alone

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Armitage Hux is a Tease, Exhibitionism, Hux is also high maintenance, Kylo Ren is horny and needy, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Quarantine 2020, Voyeurism, but not really, yes this is a quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: There are countless chores and activities that Kylo could be dedicating his time with during the Great Quarantine. Of all things, he didn’t expect to be obsessed over the hot neighbor that lived in the apartment building across the street.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 160





	A World Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it happened. I wrote a quarantine fic. 
> 
> Inspired by kyluxhardkinks on tumblr with the prompt "Kylo is creeping on his hot neighbor Hux. Jerking off while Hux is doing his yoga stretches and puttering about innocently at home. Bonus points if Hux knows and is playing into it." 
> 
> Hope you like it!

There are countless chores and activities that Kylo could be dedicating his time with during the Great Quarantine. He promised he would finish projects around his apartment that he’d been ignoring for months, the lack of excuses leaving him no room but to complete them. He promised himself to clean and reorganize every room because he was so fucking _tired_ of not being able to find things, when he needed them, cursing himself out for being so disorganized and wished he could be just be a tiny bit obsessed with keeping order like his mother was.

He had so many expectations.

Of all things, he didn’t expect to be obsessed over the hot neighbor that lived in the apartment building across the street. Kylo ultimately blamed whoever designed the two buildings, it was their fault his living room window was perfectly adjacent to the other man’s apartment, allowing a perfect view for Kylo to creep without making it obvious.

Kylo had been blissfully unaware of who lived in that apartment for years thanks to his preference to work late at night, avoiding early morning shifts like the plague. Now that he had no choice but to stay home and keep himself busy, Kylo was entirely caught off guard when he saw an extremely attractive redhead fretting about in his apartment. He feels his body react before he even has time to stop himself, silently hoping that this will be the first and only time he ever has to see him again.

By the looks of the makeshift office that the hot neighbor was slowly setting up in his living room, Kylo had a vague feeling that perhaps he wouldn’t be so lucky.

He can hear the hot neighbor stay busy the first week into quarantine, participating in conference video calls with what sounds like several of his coworkers. Kylo hadn’t expected his voice to be as hot as the rest of him, the sound drifting into his room one afternoon during a particularly loud conference call. Kylo tried to stop imagining that voice whisper filthy, dirty words into his ear but failed, finding himself hard despite his efforts.

Quarantine just went downhill from there.

The need to keep a sense of structured normalcy quickly morphed into simply trying to get at least some productive things done for both of them. Kylo noticed with mild amusement how the redhead went from wearing professional work attire during his “work hours” to simple joggers and the tightest t-shirts that accentuated his slim waist in ways that made Kylo’s mouth water.

The hot neighbor seemed to relax more as the days went by, moving things around here and there, taking long and leisure breaks in-between to sit out on the small balcony of his apartment. Much to Kylo’s annoyance, he looked even more stunning in the sunlight and it takes everything in Kylo to peels his eyes away from the man as he watches the redhead stretch lazily, head tilted back to expose the pale skin of his neck.

Kylo didn’t stand a chance, and there’s nothing he can do about it.

He know he shouldn’t let his head fall back as he tighten his fist around the hard length of his cock, trying desperately to stop the noises that threaten to spill from his mouth because he forgot to close the windows in his bedroom and he knows if he doesn’t control himself the hot neighbor could hear him.

Kylo has to bite his lips as the mere thought of the other man hearing him come makes his hand stutter around his cock, unconsciously twisting his fist around the head to make the movement slick as he feels himself getting close.

Kylo squeezes his eye shut but the only thing he can see is the hot neighbor’s neck, head tilted just the right angle to show Kylo the smooth, delicate skin that begs to be kissed and bitten. He wonders if he bruises easily, if he would let Kylo suck on the pale skin along his jaw, down his neck and over his collarbone. He imagines how _beautiful_ his neck would look covered in bite marks and that’s all it takes for Kylo to come over his chest, the muscles in his abdomen clenching with the force of it, his teeth biting into his knuckles painfully to stop the pitiful whine that nearly slips from his lips.

He’s entirely aware that jerking off to your neighbor is dumb and reckless, the guilt of having done so makes him swear he will never do it again.

In Kylo’s defense, it’s not his fault their apartments are perfectly angled, allowing him to have a perfect view of the other mans living space. From what Kylo can see, the redhead favors a clean, modern look that honestly fits him perfectly. Kylo, with his plethora of film and band posters and never-ending supply of band t-shirts, wonders what he would think of his style. He also unconsciously finds himself looking out towards the other man’s apartment and has been caught several times already. He offers Kylo a polite nod at first, but then he smirks back every time he catches Kylo.

_Smug bastard._

Kylo eventually learns that the hot neighbor has an orange cat, making him wonder if it was purely coincidental or if matching with his pet was done on purpose. _God, he’s probably conceited as fuck_ , Kylo thinks as he watches him from safety of his kitchen. The redhead deftly fills the cat’s food bowl with what’s surely expensive cat food, and Kylo stifles a laugh as he sees the cat balancing rather precariously on his nimble shoulder, a hilarious sight considering how chunky the cat looks from this angle.

Eventually Kylo finds his focus slipping from the pet on the man’s shoulder to the slim shape of his waist, mouth going slack as he observes the way he angles out his hips to keep the chonk on his shoulder from falling off. Once again, Kylo finds himself picturing the hot neighbor in a less innocent pose, one where Kylo is bending him over the counter and he groans as he pictures that smug smile fall open as he thrusts inside the hot neighbor’s ass.

Kylo slips his large hand into his jeans, sighing in relief as he strokes his cock until he’s fully erect, eyes glued onto the hot neighbor as he bends down to place the food bowl on the floor. Kylo hates to acknowledge how the sounds coming out his mouth are so fucking needy and desperate, and when he focuses on the way the taught fabric covers the other man’s ass and thighs, Kylo can’t be bothered to care how pathetic he sounds.

The hot neighbor remains crouched down until the cat finishes its meal, lithe fingers petting along it’s back as he smiles lovingly down at it and Kylo has never been more jealous of an animal but yet here he is. Kylo clenches his jaw painfully tight, catching himself on the counter as he comes, and he swears he sees _stars_.

The moment is cut short when the other man turns to look at Kylo’s window, making Kylo ducks down into a crouching position so fast he momentarily hopes he doesn’t snap his cock in two and silently prays to whatever higher being that exists that the other man didn’t see him.

Kylo vows to avoid all his windows for a while after that incident, the fear of almost getting caught outweighing the need to jerk off to the redhead.

He lasted a day.

Kylo notices the hot neighbor's large bay windows are open wide, the curtains that normally hang in front of them are completely tied away, allowing Kylo the clearest view of the living room.

Kylo honestly believes he’s being set up. There’s no way he isn’t. Why could he possibly have his window open like-

_Oh_.

The hot neighbor appears suddenly, wearing nothing but dark compression pants that are so snug, Kylo thinks it should be a crime. He’s barefoot and uses one foot to roll out a yoga mat that must’ve been hidden behind his couch, doing it so gracefully and smoothly it makes a twinge of jealousy flow through Kylo’s clumsy self.

The redhead starts his workout with the basic stretches, using his arms to lift his chest off the ground, head tilted towards the ceiling before reversing the movement until he’s face down, ass high up in the air.

Kylo swears he could die right now and be one hundred percent happy about it.

He watches the other man move onto to several positions, a serene look adorning his face as a couple of strands of hair fall into his eyes. Kylo wonders if his hair would fall into his face the same way if he were kneeling in front of a hard cock, if he smiled and licked his lips before swallowing Kylo whole or would he tease Kylo until he had him begging for his mouth. Kylo is hard before he even has time to admonish himself for it.

In all fairness, watching the man do yoga is an experience. Kylo normally isn’t a fan of the exercise, preferring to do weights and cardio every time he worked out, stubbornly choosing to believe that yoga could never make him strong with all those weird poses. Watching the hot neighbor, however, was making Kylo question everything he ever believed about yoga. He stares in awe as the man balances his body on his hands effortlessly, not one single tremble in his arms as he brings his knees in to tuck behind his biceps. His arms aren’t bulky and wide like Kylo’s, but he can still see the outline of his muscles and he holds himself in that position far longer than Kylo could ever dream of doing.

It’s the most _erotic_ thing Kylo has ever seen.

Kylo loses count of all the positions he does, and he fights off his orgasm more than once, tightening the base of his cock desperately because he has a suspicion that there’s more to see. 

The redhead lays on his back, breathing steadily for one, two seconds before placing both palms on the floor on either side of his ass, uses the sheer strength of his core to bring his legs up and over him until his toes are touching the floor just above his head. The sight rips a visceral moan from Kylo, the way it was done so fucking _effortlessly_ , so easy that he isn’t even sweating or panting heavily.

Kylo looses it right after that, the onslaught of images that filter through his muddled brain make him come harder than he probably ever has in his life, barely catching himself as his knees buckle. He doesn’t dare look up as his breathing steadies, choosing to ignore the blush that unwillingly creeps over his cheeks as he cleans the mess he made. Why is he letting this guy affect this much? Why _now_ , the one time in his life where he can’t even go out?

He’s so annoyed at the entire situation, he doesn’t bother to look out his window for the rest of the day.

He regrets it the next morning.

Kylo’s not sure if the message is for him or how long it had been posted up on the other man’s window, but he can’t think it could be for anyone else considering his apartment is the only one the other man can see. He reads the message once, then twice as he suddenly forgets how to process words and sentences.

_Hot guy with the long hair, do you have an iPhone?_

He isn’t sure how long he waits before stumbling over his own feet, making a mad dash to find a piece of paper and pen to write a sloppy _Yes_ and his phone number. Kylo tapes it his window and hides in his room, balling his fists anxiously because _oh god_ , what if the message wasn’t for him?

A loud ping interrupts his pacing, eyes intently staring at his phone as it lay on his bed, rushing to get his hands on it as soon as the light on the screen began to fade to black.

_Hey, thank god you said yes. I don’t text anyone who has green text bubbles._

_Holy fucking shit_ , Kylo thinks before completely losing it, a roaring laugh echoing throughout his apartment and he just knows the redhead heard it all the way in his own apartment. He bites the bullet and looks out his window, only to be faced with a smug grin he seriously wishes he could just punch as the hot neighbor lounges lazily on his couch, shaking his phone in a bid to get Kylo to hurry up and text back.

_So bossy_.

Kylo hesitates for a couple of seconds, knowing deep down that the other man will be entirely too much for his sanity but somehow not nearly enough to feel satisfied.

_“_ Fuck it,” Kylo mumbles after deliberating for an embarrassingly short amount time, thumbs moving rapidly over the screen to type out a response.

It can’t be too bad. Besides, what else is he supposed to do during self-isolation?

* * *

Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://pizzzazlut.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pizzzazlut)!


End file.
